1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical signal transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, optical signals are transmitted through optical fibers. However, the optical transmitting path of light rays is only within each optical fiber. Once the optical transmitting path is fixed by the fibers, it is difficult to be changed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical signal transmission device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.